A Nerd Movie
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Hiro wants to ask Carrie, the girl of his dreams, to the big summer party. However his aunt, Cass, has other things in mind. She wants to take him on a cross country road trip to spend time with him. Hiro and Cass both learn how family is important especially when they only have just each other. Ciro
1. After Today

**Okay, here's my parody of A Goofy Movie. There will be some differences and I added a few things to flesh out the characters more. I always try to do something like that when writing these parodies. It's to make things interesting as well as keep the readers guessing instead of just copying every line from the movie itself. Also, Ryan Kaufman is a rock star guy I made up. Reason why is because I didn't want to use Chip Skylark. He's been used to death in this so it's best to do something different. So yeah, Ryan Kaufman is a character of mine. Please enjoy this first chapter. I will get to my other stories, I promise.**

* * *

The sun shined down brightly upon the beautiful fields of flowers. The whole place was peaceful and seeing the flowers sway gently against the breeze would put anyone at ease. A young boy stood among the field. He had messy tousled black hair that fell over his face with dark brown eyes. His facial features showed he was of Japanese descent while his clothes consisted of him wearing a simple red shirt that had a robot on it, white long-sleeved shirt underneath, brown cargo capris, and brown Converse shoes. He was no more than 14 though he was a little on the small side. His name was Hiro Hamada.

Right now, he was curious of where he was. He looked up at the blue sky while shielding his eyes from the sun. The surrounding area was breath taking, he will admit that, but he wondered what this place was. He also didn't remember how he even got there. He began to wander around when he paused upon hearing something from the distance. It sounded like…

"Hiro…"

Someone was calling his name. He turned in the direction he heard it and tried to see whoever was calling out. He could barely make out a tiny figure sitting on something a good distance away. Not wasting any time, he started to run towards whoever that was. As he did so, he could hear this person calling his name again.

"Hiro…"

The voice sounded familiar. The closer he got to the figure, the thicker the grass of the field got, and it also got taller to the point the grass towered over him. Finally, he reached the edge and he parted the grass to who called him. He stopped in his tracked of who it was.

It was a very pretty girl no older than 15 with wavy brown hair that fell to her back, and she was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She was sitting on a pedestal and in her hand was a dandelion. Hiro couldn't do anything except stare in awe at the beautiful girl before him,

"Carrie?" He said her name quietly since he knew who she was.

Hearing her name, she opened her eyes which were light brown, and she gave him a smile that only enhanced her attractive features more. That smile made Hiro's heart skip a beat. Wow was she beautiful. She took the dandelion before gently blowing it towards him. The little fluffy white seeds of the once flower floated all around Hiro. He laughed quietly amused at the display.

Carrie then jumped off the pedestal she was sitting on towards Hiro. As if in slow motion, he watched as she got closer to him. He tried to catch her but the two only ended up being on the ground. However, neither was hurt and the two teens began to laugh totally carefree. Everything was perfect. Hiro was here with the girl of his dreams and he couldn't wish for anything more. He turned to smile at her.

She too was smiling at him. This was great. She began to lean towards him as if to kiss him. He closed his eyes to do the same when he heard her gasp. Hiro frowned while opening his eyes again. She had a look of pure shock and anguish on her face. Though she wasn't looking at him, she was looking behind him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, and Carrie only lifted her finger to point behind him.

Hiro turned and was taken aback to see a burning building that somehow appeared near them. He got to his feet before he rushed towards it. Carrie was right behind him. Hiro could feel the heat of the fire the closer he got. He saw a familiar figure was standing at the stairs that lead up to the flaming building. No, that couldn't be…

"Tadashi!" Hiro ran up to his brother.

It was Tadashi. He recognized him anywhere. He was still wearing his sweater, brown pants, green shoes, and that black hat. Tadashi turned, his dark brown eyes showing his concern, "Someone has to help." He said, and he began to run inside.

Hiro stared in disbelief. He didn't want to go through this again. Why was this happening? He turned and saw Carrie was no longer with him. Where was she? He turned back to the building and was going to run up to it when the whole thing exploded.

* * *

Hiro sat up quickly. His heart was beating rapidly and there was sweat forming upon his body. What a nightmare. It started out as a beautiful dream since he was with the girl he really liked. And then turning into a nightmare where he witnessed his brother being killed by a fire. This happened a year ago and Hiro was still trying to get over it. He may have moved on it somewhat, but the accident still hit him hard. After all, he lost his parents when he was only 3 and his older brother just recently at 13 years old. The only family he had left was his aunt.

The teenage boy tried to think of something else other than that nightmare. Suddenly, his cell began to go off. He gasped and made way to grab it. In his haste, he only managed to drop it to the floor. Frustrated, he leaned down and took it in his hands. He saw on the caller ID that it was his best friend Danny Fenton.

"Hello?" He said after answering it.

"Hiro? Where the heck are you, dude?" Danny's voice questioned.

"Hey Danny. Sorry, I guess I…I overslept because of a dream." Hiro replied and rubbed his messy hair.

"Oh great. I hope you're dressed because school is going to start soon!"

Hearing this, Hiro's eyes widen, "Whoa, what?" He turned towards his alarm clock and noticed it still said it was 9:04 p.m. That couldn't be right. He hit it with his balled-up fist and the time changed to it being 7:13 a.m. "Crud!"

School was going to start in less than an hour. If he didn't hurry, he was will be late and he had already received a warning about being tardy. The thought of being late to school erased the nightmare from his mind. Hiro got out of bed and rushed to around to grab the clothes he was going to wear. He still had Danny on his cell,

"Look, maybe we should just call this thing off." The other teenager said, and Hiro snorted,

"No way, man. It's now or never." Hiro was not about to stand down from this big plan he and Danny were going to do today.

Today was the last day of school and then summer break. Hiro and Danny had planned something very big to celebrate on this last day. Not to mention, there was something else Hiro hoped will happen when he goes through with it.

Hiro managed to get dressed in his red robot imprinted shirt, white long-sleeved shirt, brown cargo capris, and brown Converse shoes. He grabbed a dark blue hoodie from his desk chair and ended up tripping over a forgotten robot he had on the floor. He let out a cry of surprise before he found himself on the floor. His hoodie went flying across the room.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you at my locker. See ya." Danny said over the phone.

"No problem. Later, Danny." Hiro hung up his cell and got up from his fallen position. Because he didn't zip up his pants in his rush to get dressed, they ended up fallen to his ankles, "Unbelievable."

Suddenly, the sound of rushing footsteps was heard from the stairs that led up to his room. Since there was no door, a woman in her mid to late 30's came rushing in. She had short wavy brown hair with green eyes, wearing a black shirt, a necklace, with blue jeans and black flats. Her name was Cass, Hiro's aunt and guardian.

"Morning, Hiro!" she greeted her nephew in her bright chipper voice.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro cried out in embarrassment since his underwear was showing, despite his aunt being his family.

Cass noticed this, and she laughed weakly, "Oh, sorry," she turned to allow Hiro to get his pants on and actually zip them up so they won't fall, "Anyway, I hope you're ready for another day. Also, before I open the café, I was wondering if you had…" she trailed off when she noticed how messy Hiro's room was, "…any dirty clothes…"

Hiro was never the tidiest boy, but at least he picked up his things occasionally. Right now, his room looked like a tornado went through it, "My dirty clothes are in a pile over there!" Hiro pointed out while he picked up his hoodie and put it on.

Cass gave her nephew a look of disapproval, "Hiro, didn't we just have a talk about keeping your room at least organized?"

"Sorry, Aunt Cass, I'll take care of it later!" He replied and grabbed his backpack.

"What's up with you?" she questioned in curiosity.

"I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry!" Hiro answered and looked around to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Well if you want, I can drive you to school." Cass offered, a smile on her face.

"Uh no thanks. I need the exercise." Hiro declined and seeing as he had about everything, he turned to rush to the stairs.

Cass frowned, "Are you sure, honey?" she began and jumped back to avoid being collided from Hiro running by. She bumped into a large cardboard cutout stand up figure of the famous pop star Ryan Kaufman. She lost her footing and fell right on top of it.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro noticed this, and he hurried over to help his aunt back up. He saw his life size poster figure was crumbled from Cass falling on it, "Ah Aunt Cass, you ruined it…"

"Sorry about that, sweetie," Cass apologized, a smile on her face. As Hiro looked at her with an unimpressed look on his face, she questioned, "Who was he anyway?"

"It's only Ryan Kaufman, Aunt Cass, the biggest rock star in the whole world. I would think you would know that too." Hiro replied and tried to smooth out the creases within the carboard.

Cass laughed, "Of course, but even then, I bet he's not as famous as the Mambo King!" she started to dance around the room with Hiro looking at her as if she had gone totally insane, "Come on, Hiro! Let's do the mambo!"

"Yeah…no thanks." Hiro said, rolling his eyes and he began to back away. However, Cass grabbed his hand and began to do the mambo dance with him, "Aunt Cass! What are you doing?"

"Doing the mambo!" Cass replied, and she even started to hum the tune.

"Stop it! I'm already late as it is!" Hiro cried, and he managed to get free of his aunt's grasp.

He grabbed his backpack and rushed down the stairs. Cass stopped dancing when she noticed her nephew was gone. She remembered something important and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. Hiro walked out of the Café and started walking on the sidewalk.

"Hiro, wait a moment!" The boy turned to see his aunt rushing up, "You forgot your lunch, sweetie."

"Oh uh…thanks." He began.

"Now you have a good day, okay?" Cass grabbed him to give him a big hug.

"Uh yeah, thanks. Um…" he wasn't sure what else to say but he can see a few jock kids walking by and they were snickering.

"Make sure to come home soon. Don't stay out too late." Cass began her lecture and Hiro rolled his eyes,

"I get it, Aunt Cass. I'm not a little boy anymore."

"I know. Last hug." Cass gave him another hug and she walked back into the café.

Hiro let out a sigh and glanced over to see the jocks laughing their heads off, "What a little baby." One of them, named Kwan said to his friend Dash Baxter,

"Yeah, such a dweeb."

Hiro watched the jocks walk off and he let out a snort. This day is sure starting out great.

 **Hiro:** _They've been laughing since I can remember_

 _But they're not going to laugh anymore_

He came to a small fence that had a rusty gate and seeing as it wouldn't open, he jumped the small fence very easily.

 _No more "Hiro the geek", no more "Weirdo of the week"_

 _Like befooore!_

Hiro failed to notice Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron were playing with some marbles on the sidewalk. He started slipping upon the marbles and tried to keep his balance.

Not so far away, a boy and girl named Rose and Brad were walking towards Caricatury School themselves.

 **Rose:** _No more algebra test till September!_

Hiro ended up slamming right into her. He smiled sheepishly before he was picked up by her boyfriend and pushed away.

 **Brad:** _No more looking at losers like him_

Hiro gave him a dirty look and dusted himself off. He felt his lunch being taken away and glanced up to see it was the same jocks from before.

 **Kwan:** _No more having to cheat_

 **Dash:** _No more mystery meat_

More kids rushed by Hiro while using underwear as slingshots. A Mexican decent boy named Miguel Rivera, a blonde girl named Riley Anderson, and a small black-haired girl named Vanellope von Schweets.

 **Miguel:** _No more gym_

 **Riley:** _No more gym_

 **Vanellope:** _No more gym_

 **All three:** _No more gym!_

An underwear landed right on Hiro's face. Disgusted, he threw it to the ground before he kept walking to the school. Nearby, a gorgeous black-haired girl named Veronica Lodge was showing her best friend Betty Cooper all the credit cards she had.

 **Veronica:** _Gonna move to the mall!_

A red head named Archie Andrews walked by the girls.

 **Archie:** _Gonna live in the pool!_

Veronica and Betty were about to follow but Hiro walked right in front of them.

 **Hiro:** _Gonna talk to Carrie and not feel like a fool!_

By this point, Archie was already gone, and Veronica and Betty were not happy. Annoyed, Veronica punched Hiro on the arm before she and her blonde friend moved off. Hiro frowned while rubbing his sore arm. He decied to keep going before he noticed some skaters on their skateboards. It was Jake Long, Trixie, and Spud and showing off their moves.

 **Jake, Spud, & Trixie: **_'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'!_

 **Hiro:** _After today she'll be mine!_

Using their skateboards, Jake, Trixie, and Spud continued to skate towards the school. They bypassed a couple of old ladies who were waiting at the bus stop.

 **Jake, Spud, & Trixie: **_After today my brains will be snoozin'!_

Hiro walked up to the ladies and leaned against the bench they were sitting on.

 **Hiro:** _If I don't faint, I'll be fine!_

As if on cue, one of the elderly ladies fainted and her friend gave the young genius a glare. Smiling weakly, he kept going.

Nearby, two girls named Cinderella and Snow White smiled at each other while holding their books.

 **Cinderella & Snow White:** _I've got forty more minutes, of home economics_

Their books were taken away by their boyfriends, who smiled warmly at them both.

 **Boyfriends:** _Then down with the text books_

Coming out of a store was Tucker Foley and Micro Chip. The two had just purchased some comic books.

 **Tucker:** _And up with the comics!_

Hiro ran until he jumped off a bench which disturbed all the birds that were pecking at the ground.

 **Hiro:** _Just think of all the time I've been losin'_

 _Finding the right thing to say!_

Hiro watched as his fellow students were heading to the school.

 **Kids:** _But things will be going my way, after today_

Among the crowd was a familiar girl. Hiro felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized her. It was Carrie! Carrie Francess, his crush ever since he saw her. She was wearing her light pink with hot pink trimming shirt, black jeans, pink Nike shoes, and pink bracelets. Boy was she pretty. And she didn't seem to see Hiro as she walked right on by him.

 **Hiro:** _She looked right through me, and who could blame her?_

He leaned against the building he was in front of. He looked inside to see the same cardboard cut out of Ryan Kaufman. Feeling determined, he started to sprint after the other students.

 **Hiro:** _I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof, and_

 _A bus went by holding some cheerleaders…_

 **Cheerleaders:** _After today I'm gonna be cruisin'!_

As well as a couple of Goths named Sam Manson and Raven, who both were not happy to be on the same bus as the cheerleaders.

 **Sam & Raven:** _No more pep rallys to cut! Yech!_

The bus along with another stopped to release the cheerleaders, Goths, and other students.

 **Students:** _After today my brains will be snoozin'!_

The bus driver, Ralph let out a sigh.

 **Ralph:** _I'm gonna sit on my butt_

Hiro was near the school and he looked up to see the time. He still had another five minutes, so he had better hurry.

 **Hiro:** _I've got less than an hour, and when this is ended_

 _I'll either be famous…_

Hiro slid down one of the rails of the stairs. He noticed down, there was an over weight man with a bad toupee, wearing a white business shirt, red tie, green pants, and brown shoes. It was Principal Krupp. While he was supposed to be known as the famous superhero Captain Underpants, other times he was a strict school principal who took up no nonsense behavior. Hiro gasped as he ended up slamming against the man and he gave him an apologetic look before rushing off. Krupp, annoyed, fixed his toupee and his tie.

 **Krupp:** _Or you'll be suspended!_

Hiro kept running while jumping the hurdles that a few runners were doing. All the students couldn't wait for this day to end so that summer could officially start.

 **Students:** _Just think of all the time I've been losin'_

 _Waiting until I could say ..._

 _Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents goodbye_

 _Gonna party from now 'till the end of July_

 _Things'll be going my way, after todaaaaaaay ..._

Suddenly, the first bell of the school rang to indicate that the students' freedom will have to wait. Hiro was on the top of the bleachers and he glanced at the clock of the school. He let out a sigh while looking down.

 **Hiro:** _I wish that this was the day...after today…_

Hiro turned to walk down when he lost his footing on the bleachers. He gave a cry out before he fell and landed on the hard-sandy ground. He was lucky he didn't break anything, but he could still feel pain shooting through his body. None of the students made any attempt to help him. Instead, they all began to laugh harshly at his clumsiness. He could hear them mocking him while calling him names. It had always been like this for him. Due to him being a well-known genius, all the other students found him to be a bit of freak despite Caricatury School was known to welcome all students.

Hiro let out a sigh and made way to get up himself. He was going to ache later that's for sure. He felt a presence beside him and he thought it was another student who was going to make fun of him. However, he heard a kind feminine voice ask,

"That looked like a bad fall. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." He replied flatly since he wasn't used to anyone asking him that.

"Are you sure? Let me help you up." The girl's voice sounded sweet and he finally looked up to see who spoke.

His eyes widen when he saw it was none other than Carrie. Her light brown eyes showed her deep concern for him and she had her hand out. Hiro didn't know what to say or do except take her hand and she helped him up.

"I uh…thanks." He managed to say, despite his heart racing within his chest.

"No problem. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, and she began to look him over.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Really! That fall was my fault entirely! I didn't see where I was going so I uh…fell like a clumsy idiot you know!" Hiro was starting to babble, and he tried to dust himself off. He couldn't help it since the girl he was crushing hard on was actually talking to him.

"Idiot? I heard you're supposed to be the smartest kid at our school. Or one of…" Carrie said, a mysterious tone in her voice.

"Yep, that's me! The Genius of Caricatury School! I guess you heard of me and well I…well you know…" Hiro wished he knew how to be smooth in a situation like this. Why did he look like such a weirdo? She must think he really was more of an idiot than a genius from the way he was talking.

Carrie started to laugh, and Hiro joined her, "Well it's good to finally meet the genius of this school." She said, and Hiro put his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"And it's nice to meet the most beautiful girl of this school." Hiro said without thinking. Blushing a deep red, he clapped his hands over his mouth. Carrie blinked in surprise by his comment, "I uh…I gotta go. Bye!"

He ran right by her and towards the school. Carrie watched him go, her face a faint shade of pink, "He…really thinks I'm beautiful?" she questioned as she never thought of herself like that.

She had to admit, he was cuter in person. In fact, it was like he was a combo of cute and handsome at the same time. She didn't think a boy could ever accomplish that, but he managed to do that. She had seen him from a distance but never went out to talk to him. She already heard he was Hiro Hamada, the boy genius of Caricatury School. But despite that, he was still considered a loser from the popular kids. Carrie however always wanted to get to know him. After all, she had a bit of crush on him.

Carrie heard the bell ring and she saw a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a pink and purple shirt with purple shorts, and pink shoes running towards her. Her name was Rapunzel Solar, her best friend since grade school. "Carrie! Come on! We're going to be late for class!"

"Yeah sorry." Carrie and Rapunzel began to walk towards the school.

"Hey, you seem lost in thought. What's going on?" Rapunzel questioned when she saw the dazed look on her best friend's face.

"Nothing. I guess I'm looking forward to school being over." Carrie shrugged as she kept her gaze forward.

Rapunzel was quiet for a moment before a playful smirk crossed her face, "Let me guess, Hiro Hamada?"

Carrie gasped, "How did you…?"

Rapunzel laughed, "Come on, Carrie. You get that look on your face every time you see him. Did you run into him?"

"I…sort of. He fell off the bleachers and everyone was laughing at him. I went over to help him." Carrie replied, and Rapunzel blinked,

"Really? How did that go?"

"Fine I guess. He seems really sweet. He um…he said I was the most beautiful girl at the school." Carrie explained and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Rapunzel let out a squeal, "Oh…my…gosh…you know what this means?"

"No. What?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Was Carrie really that dense or was she pretending? "That means he probably likes you too! You gotta talk to him as soon as you can!"

Carrie blushed, "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Mark my words, Carrie, I will get you two talking yet." Rapunzel vowed, and Carrie could only laugh.

The brunette turned away to think over the conversation she had with Hiro. Did he really like her? He seemed so flustered around her. The way he was trying to act smooth was adorable. Maybe she will try to talk to him. If she doesn't, Rapunzel will only bug her. For now, the last day of school was calling.


	2. Stand Out

**Here's the next chapter. I've been on a roll writing this, which is good considering I tend to get writer's block way too often. So yeah, right now, Hiro is about lay down the big plan. But will Mr. Krupp ruin it? And what will Carrie think of him? Just gonna have to keep reading to find out.**

* * *

Hiro marched into the school. He didn't stop running until he was inside the building. He felt absolutely stupid. Why did he blurt that out? While it was probably flattering, it was still an imprudent thing to say. She had to be thinking he was pervert weirdo by now.

"Way to go, Hamada. The first time the girl of your dreams actually talks to you, you had to ruin it by acting like a weirdo to her. And say she is the most beautiful girl in the school like some creepy stalker." Hiro mumbled to himself, and he by passed the other students.

He could care less of the looks he was getting. He always got them anyway. Instead, he kept trying to think of how he could approach Carrie now. He didn't want to give such a wrong impression. His first talk with her wasn't the best already. Hiro started to run his fingers through his thick black hair. What is he supposed to do now?

"Hey Hiro!" The boy looked up at the mention of his name and he saw his best friend by his locker.

Feeling relieved, he rushed over. His best friend was Danny Fenton. He had black spiky hair that flopped over his face with bright blue eyes. He wore a white with red trimming shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Like Hiro, he was considered an oddball and loser at this school. The two met when they were both seven years old and since then had been good friends. Danny wasn't a genius like Hiro, but he understood what he had to go through. After all, he had some unusual abilities that only Hiro and a few other people know about.

"Hey Danny." Hiro and Danny fist bumped each other once Hiro was near him.

"Glad you made it. What took you so long by the way?" Danny questioned, and he noticed how dusty Hiro's clothes were, "And why are your clothes so…sandy? Did you go to the beach on your way here? If so, why didn't you invite me along?"

"Ha, ha, funny Danny. I didn't go to the beach. I just…I had a bad trip with the bleachers. Luckily, the ground broke my fall." Hiro replied with the same dry sarcasm Danny gave him. He told his best friend the encounter he had with Carrie.

"Whoa? Seriously? Carrie actually talked to you?" Danny questioned as he wanted to make sure he heard right.

He had known for a long time of Hiro having a crush on Carrie Francess. He always encouraged his best friend to talk to her even though Hiro was never good with something like that.

"Yeah…but she probably thinks I'm a total weirdo from what I said to her." Hiro said, and he kicked at the locker in front of him.

"Calling her the most beautiful girl at the school? Nah. If she finds that offensive, there's something wrong with her." Danny replied, and he nudged Hiro in the side,

"Right. Did you get the camera by the way?"

Danny let out a sigh, "I did. That's why I wanna ask you if this is what you really wanna do? Come on, Hiro, you can just go up to her and flat out talk to her."

"After the conversation I had with her earlier? No way," The Asian boy shook his head, "I'm going to show Carrie a new me and this is the best way to do it. After today, she will know who I really am."

"You better hope so, for your sake. I only hope we don't get into trouble. I'm already on thin ice as it is with Principal Krupp after the lunch fest incident about a couple of months ago." Danny looked off to the side at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Hiro let out a chuckle.

A ghost attacked the school. The one thing Danny had that no one else at this school had was ghost powers. He went by Danny Phantom and he only told Hiro and just a few others about this. He didn't want more people thinking he was a freak. And Hiro swore to never tell anyone. Danny managed to take down the ghost, however, he ended up turning back to normal right before Krupp came into the lunchroom and it looked as if he was the one who caused the huge mess. Hiro tried to defend him but both boys only ended up getting detention.

The whole incident still cracked up Hiro because he remembered the look on Krupp's face. He will never forget it, but Danny wasn't so amused. He ended up being grounded for a week because of that.

"Not funny, dude. I can still smell that rotten old meatloaf that took awhile to get out of my hair." Danny said, and he grabbed the video camera from his locker.

"That incident wasn't funny. It was Krupp's face that cracked me up. I have never seen him so red in the face at seeing such a messy lunchroom." Hiro replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, the old man needs to lighten up." A deep with a slight rasp voice said right behind the two boys.

Hiro and Danny glanced up to see a tall handsome teenager leaning against the lockers. He had wind swept silver hair with bright blue eyes, wearing a blue and white hoodie, white shirt underneath, brown jeans, and blue sneakers. His name was Jack Frost. He was Danny and Hiro's other good friend. Despite him being a couple of years older, he viewed the two like his own brothers and he knew when to have fun. He was considered a mischievous teen, but he always kept his pranks light hearted since he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Hey Jack. Did you get the equipment we will be using?" Hiro greeted his friend and Jack gave him a half moon smirk,

"Of course, I did. They're on the stage in the back like you told me to do. But you're going to have to handle all the technology since I'm not so good with it." Jack replied, and he had a point. Jack was not the most tech savvy of the group. He had a cell phone but that was about it.

"No problem. I'll show you what to do. It will be easy." Hiro said, and Danny rolled his eyes,

"Yeah right. I tried to show him how to install a program on his computer once and he nearly locked the thing up."

Jack let out a laugh, "Have a little faith in me, Danny. I'm sure I can handle a few computer stuff."

"We'll see." Danny said, his eyes narrowing at the tall teenager.

"Come on, guys. Let's just get ready for the plan." Hiro led Danny and Jack away from the lockers. It was time to get this show on the road and show Caricatury a great way to end the last day of school.

* * *

Some time later, there was a meeting going on in the auditorium. All the students of the school were there to talk about what was going to happen during the summer. Rapunzel was on the stage and she was delivering a speech. Considering she was a bit popular and the vice president of the school, she was announcing her own plans to the students.

"I just want to thank all of you guys for a great year. It was full of fun and I look forward to next year with everyone again. And for those who are graduating, I wish you all luck." Rapunzel said as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Hey Zel!" She frowned when she noticed Jake Long cheering for her, "Talk to me! Talk to me, baby!"

Rapunzel laughed weakly and waved to him before going back to the subject at hand, "Anyway, I hope most of you will make it to my Summer Bash Party to watch Ryan Kaufman's concert, live on Hulu. It's going to be on a big screen TV so everyone can see it."

The students cheered once more. It was hard not to applaud for Rapunzel because she was so likable. She smiled at her fellow students while waiting for a bit to have this moment.

"Thank you. Really thank you," she then made way to end her speech, "And now, without further ado, I give you our very own principal, Mr. Krupp."

The students all fell silent as Krupp walked onto the stage. He gave them all a smile while Rapunzel allowed him to stand at the podium she was just standing, "Thank you for that, Rapunzel," Krupp said to her and she nodded before heading off the stage. The man turned back to the students, "And good morning, everyone. Now, as your principal, it's my job to hear what any of you have in mind. If this was me years ago, I could care less. But I've changed. So now I would like to talk about how some students had come up to me and ask me what they can do without wasting away at on their summer vacation."

Despite Krupp trying to keep the topic light, all the students weren't so into it. He kept droning on while the youngsters yawned in boredom. Carrie was among them. She had nothing against Krupp, but she wished he wouldn't talk so much.

"He's really boring, isn't he?" she heard a boy ask behind her. She looked to see Miguel Rivera.

"Yeah. We really don't need to hear a speech of what we should be doing during summer vacation." Carrie replied as she turned forward once more and folded her arms while leaning against her chair, "It's bad enough I hear what my parents want to do."

"Well speaking of which, do you have plans?" Miguel questioned, and he leaned against the chair Carrie was sitting in.

"I have a few in mind. Why?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"I was just curious if you're going to Rapunzel's party?" Miguel answered with a question of his own.

Up on stage, peeking from behind the curtains, was Hiro. He noticed Carrie talking to Miguel. He had to admit he was feeling nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what the two were talking about, but he really hoped it wasn't what he thinks it is. Though he shouldn't worry too much since Carrie was three years older than Miguel. It would be very weird if those two went to the party together. He really shouldn't think on that.

He closed the curtains and made sure the jacket he was wearing fit right. He grabbed the clothes that were similar to what Ryan Kaufman wore. The rock star wore a black styling jacket with a white shirt underneath, black leather pants and styling rock boots. To top off his look, he wore sunglasses. Hiro wore all of that and he even used some hair gel to style up his hair to try to look like Ryan. Ryan Kaufman was considered a very hot guy.

Hiro usually was the type to keep a cool head. But this was an entirely different situation. He wasn't doing something like bot fighting. No, he was about to pull off a stunt that he hoped will impress the girl he had a crush on. He started to fidget with the zipper on his jacket and glanced over at Jack.

"Uh, you doing okay there, Jack?"

"Yeah. I've got everything you told me down." Jack replied as he was setting the whole stage up.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should double check." Hiro began, and Jack rolled his eyes,

"Relax, will you? I've got this all under control. You just worry about performing like a rock star."

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this. Seriously, if my parents hear about this, they're going to kill me. And I don't mean molecule by molecule." Danny said as he was using the video camera to test it before the performance goes down.

Hiro rolled his eyes. Sometimes Danny can be a bit of a worrywart. He noticed his friend stepping on the many wires on the floor, "Uh Danny, you might wanna…"

"Ah!" Danny let out a cry as he got his feet tangled in the wires and he ended up tripping forward to the curtain. A worry wart and a klutz; the whole package.

He fell through near where Krupp was standing. Luckily, Hiro rushed up and managed to get Danny behind the curtains again. Krupp and the students didn't notice. Danny let out a weak chuckle, "Sorry…now you know why I was banned from handling fragile glass."

"Yeah, dropping thirty beakers can cause that," Hiro said giving his best friend a dirty look and he helped him up, "I just hope this plan works."

It was time to start before something else happens…

Back out on stage, Krupp was still going on with this speech, "How about a Writing Slumber Party?" he questioned, a smile on his face at the great idea. Before another word can be spoken, the lights on the stage suddenly went off. Krupp blinked in surprise, "Huh?"

Hiro put on the sunglasses and gave Danny and Jack a thumbs up. The other boys did the same and Jack pressed the button to raise the large screen out on stage. Krupp was wondering what was going on and upon hearing something behind him, he looked to see the screen being risen.

"What on Earth is going on here?" He questioned. Once the screen had reached the top, the projector from above turned on and a boy who looked like a younger version of Ryan Kaufman appeared on the screen.

The students were starting to wake up from their sheer boredom upon seeing this, "Just who are you?" Krupp demanded but he never got his answer since Jack pulled a switch to open a trap door that caused the man to fall through.

Seeing Krupp gone, the students were now more curious. Jack let out a laugh and Hiro smirked. It was showtime. Danny raised his camera and nodded.

 _Some people settle for the typical things_

 _Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings_

All the students weren't sure of what was going on, but they were starting to get into it. Their boredom was forgotten, and they watched as the black-haired teenager on the screen started to bust moves that Ryan Kaufman does.

 _It ain't a question of 'if'_

 _Just a matter of time_

 _Before I move to the front of the line_

Jack used special effects to make the performance more alive and dramatic. Everyone in the auditorium began to cheer. Carrie had a feeling who that teenager was, and she was liking his performance very much. Rapunzel too wasn't fooled, and she gave her best friend a bright smile. She can see how the brunette beside her was getting into the show.

 _Once you're watching every move that I make_

 _You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

Hiro was doing fine for the most part of performing like a rock star. Danny made sure to avoid the wires as he kept his camera on his friend. Though, the same couldn't be said for Hiro. Apparently, Danny's clumsiness was spreading for he ended up tripping on a wire himself. Hiro let out a cry of surprise before he fell right through the screen and onto the stage.

 _To stand out_

 _Above the crowd_

 _Even if I gotta shout out loud_

Hiro blinked as he could see everyone was cheering for him. They probably don't realize it's him. He didn't know what to do except stare at all the students.

"Was he supposed to do that?" Danny questioned, and Jack saw Carrie was sitting right at the front of the stage,

"Uh yeah! Look!" Jack pointed, and Hiro followed to see Carrie smiling shyly up at him.

 _Till mine is the only face you'll see_

 _Gonna stand out_

 _Till you notice me_

Despite not exactly how it was supposed to go, the boys went with it. Hiro smiled and began to walk just how Ryan would towards the girl he had been trying to impress. Jack turned on the fog machine to spread across the stage, "Let's get some fog out there for another effect, huh?" he asked while Danny rolled his eyes.

 _If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_

Hiro mouthed the lyrics and did the moon walk right in front of Carrie.

 _Walking on_

He then got down before leaning towards her.

 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do if I was getting you to notice_

Carrie could see it really was Hiro. It was hard not to since he was only wearing a pair of sunglasses and that only seemed to make him way more mysterious. She had to admit, he was hot right about now and she couldn't help but smile shyly as he continued to give her a playful smirk.

 _I'm alive_

Hiro then stood up straight to continue his performance. In the meantime, Jack had another idea. He turned to Danny.

 _All I need is half a chance a second thought a second glance to prove_

"Let's take this up another notch. Here, put this on the back of Hiro's jacket." Jack told Danny. The younger boy let out a sigh before doing what he said, and he used the fog, so no one will see him. He then crawled to the other side and gave him a thumbs up.

 _I got whatever it takes_

Jack smirked and pulled on the rope to lift Hiro right up into the air.

 _It's a piece of cake_

Everyone continued to cheer loudly at seeing Hiro fly all around the auditorium. He flew by a lot of people. The popular kids who used to jeer at Hiro were now screaming for joy at the sight of him. Then again, they had no idea who he was.

 _To stand out_

 _Above the crowd_

"Just who is that guy?" Veronica questioned Betty for she was practically fangirling at this point,

"I don't know! But he sure knows how to throw a performance!" her friend replied.

 _Even if I gotta shout out loud_

 _Till mine is the only face you'll see_

Hiro took a basketball from Kwan before slipping it through one of hoops easily since he was still in the air. He then sailed towards Carrie. He held out his hand towards her and she did the same.

 _Gonna stand ouuuuuut…_

But alas, the fun had to end so soon. Before Hiro and Carrie's hands could touch, the music slowed to a stop and the boy was pulled away from the girl he liked. Krupp was back on stage, his clothes tousled and his toupee a mess. He was also not happy right now. He grabbed ahold of Hiro to make him stop swinging around on the rope before he removed the sunglasses.

All the students gasped in shock at who they saw, "Hey! It's that Genius Kid, the Hamada boy!" Vanellope shouted to confirm this.

Carrie blinked before smiling sadly. She had a hunch but now she felt bad since Hiro was in major trouble. "Looks like we're busted big time." Jack whispered to Danny, who face palmed.

"Busted is friendly way of putting it." Krupp said and glared back at Hiro, who lowered his head in shame.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lucky Cat Café, Cass was busy filling out orders to all her hungry customers, "Okay, table three needs a refill of coffee and a plate of two donuts, no more, no less." She said to herself since she was honestly the only worker there. It was hard work, but it kept her busy and she didn't mind it one bit.

"Table five needs a Danish with no fat milk," Cass went on as she did this to remember the orders she was given, "Table eight wants a sandwich, extra onions but no tomatoes."

"Do you have more room for another order?" A woman's voice questioned from the entrance.

"It depends on…Maddie!" Cass let out a cry when she saw who it was.

"Cass! Good to see you!" Despite being so busy, Cass managed to walk over and hug her friend.

Maddie Fenton was also Danny's mother. She had short auburn hair with violet eyes and she always wore a blue and black hazmat suit. Cass didn't mind that one bit for the woman was very friendly and they have been friends for a long time. The two always greeted each other as if they hadn't seen one another in forever, even though it could only be just a few days.

"Sorry that I'm so busy. It's been kinda slammed all day." Cass said once she was done hugging Maddie and she continued to walk around to do the orders.

"Want me to help? I have some free time." Maddie offered, and Cass smiled,

"Sure. Just grab an apron," She paused before questioning, "You haven't been experimenting on anything before you came here right?"

Maddie let out a laugh, "Trust me, Cass, if I did, I would not have offered to give you a hand. I will however take off my gloves."

She did just that and Cass relaxed. She didn't want anything tampering with the food, especially with the line of work Maddie does. Once Maddie had on an apron, she began to move around with Cass to keep the hungry customers happy.

"With it being so busy, have you ever thought of hiring someone, Cass?" Maddie questioned her friend.

"I don't know. Though I am thinking of hiring that Tiana girl. She seems nice and knows her way through a kitchen. I might hire her." Cass replied, and Maddie smirked,

"I know who you are talking about. You should hire her. She would make running this place so much easier."

One family at a table consist of a woman and man and a little girl. The girl dropped her napkin and she let out a small cry. Cass noticed, and she immediately held out a clean napkin, "Here you go, sweetie. Don't drop it this time, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Miss!" The girl said, and she started to wipe her face.

Maddie smiled, "It's good to see how you treat children, Cass. Not enough people in the world do."

Cass shrugged off the compliment, "Oh please, you're good with kids too."

"That comes from raising two of them." Maddie nodded, and she gave a man some more coffee.

"Speaking of which, how is Jazz doing? I have seen Danny sometimes, but I haven't heard much from your daughter." Cass questioned in curiosity.

"Oh, you know Jazz. She's usually stuck away in a library or something studying to either be a brain surgeon or a psychologist. I'm just glad Danny is friends with your Genius nephew. I would always hope he can learn a thing or two from him." Maddie responded and glanced over her shoulder at Cass,

"I guess that's true. And I always worried about my nephew never having any friends. I mean, ever since what happened a year ago, I have been concerned about Hiro."

"As well as you should, Cass." Maddie moved to the kitchen to make more food for other customers.

Cass was curious of what her friend meant, and she followed her back there, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing against Hiro, Cass. He's a good boy. But, you must be careful. You told me before how he used to be on the streets and bot fight, right?"

"Well yeah. But he doesn't do that anymore." Cass certainly remembered when Hiro used to bot fight. He even got arrested at one point that caused her to stress eat.

"I know. I'm glad Danny never got into that. And speaking of which, we do plan on doing something for the summer." Maddie smiled faintly for she was looking forward to spending some time with her son.

"Oh? What are you doing?" Cass asked as she started to refill the coffee machine.

"We're going camping. I tell you Cass, it will be just like old times. Danny and I used to be so close. This is a chance for us to rekindle our bond that we used to have. There's nothing like a strong bond between parent and child. Speaking of which, you and Hiro should do something together." Maddie suggested, a bright smile on her face to indicate it was a brilliant idea.

Cass let out a laugh, "Oh, I don't know. Hiro was never the type to go camping."

"Well I don't mean camping specifically. I just meant you two need to spend more time together. When was the last time you spent any quality time with your nephew?"

"Uh…" Cass frowned as she recalled any such times. To be honest, she couldn't exactly recall any memories of her and Hiro doing anything together.

"That's what I thought. Cass, you really need to spend more time with Hiro. He's only 14. It won't be long before he goes off on his own. Considering he's also the only family you have left, right?" Maddie tried to tread her words carefully. She knew this kind of subject was touchy for her friend.

Cass after all had lost a lot of her family members. First it was her parents who passed away when Cass just in her early twenties. Then her older sister who was also Hiro's mother and her husband died in a car accident that left their sons to her. And finally, Tadashi, her oldest nephew, died in a big fire that took down a building at Caricatury School. Hiro really was the only family she had left.

"I…I guess. I just usually let Hiro do whatever he wants since I can trust his judgement." Cass finally said, and Maddie let out a sigh,

"I understand Cass, but you have to show some restrain every now and then. You can't just keep letting your nephew run amuck. I'm not saying he does that all the time, but if you're not careful, he could do things you don't want him to do. Like joining a dangerous gang, stealing things or causing riots!"

"Maddie! Hiro would never join some gang, steal or cause riots!" Cass scowled in utter disbelief that her friend would suggest such a thing.

"Yeah sorry. I guess I've been watching too many of those shows. I'm just saying you need to take advantage of this summer before it's too late." Maddie suggested before she took a plate and began to walk to where the customers were.

"I'll think about it. Besides, I know Hiro and he's a good boy." Cass said firmly for she believed what she was saying.

* * *

Back at Caricatury School, Hiro was waiting to be called by Krupp to determine his punishment. Jack was sitting near him and Danny was already in the office. The young genius was back in his normal clothes and he was nervous to know what Krupp will say to him. But he was also wondering how Carrie thought of him now.

As the secretary, Mrs. Puff, continued to type on her computer, Hiro started mumbling to himself, "I certainly failed this big time. I'm sure Carrie thinks I'm a loser after getting caught like that. It was my one chance…ONE chance! And I blew it."

"Hey, come on Hiro, don't blame yourself for any of this. I'm sure Carrie didn't think you are a loser." Jack said in attempt to make Hiro feel better.

Before the boys can talk more, the door to the principal's office opened. Danny came walking out, looking pretty pale in the face, "Oh man, my parents are going to ground me until I'm 30…" He whispered and walked by his friends.

Hiro frowned watching him go. He hated seeing his best friend in trouble. He didn't have to do this with him, but he did. He only hoped he wasn't mad at him. He was going to talk to him later. "Hey, perk up, Danny! It could be a whole lot worse!" Jack called after him.

"Jackson Overland Frost." Krupp said, and Jack frowned seeing the principal indicating he was next.

"Okay, I'm coming," Jack made way to get up and he turned to Hiro. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Hiro, if I don't come back, tell Rapunzel I died in honor."

Hiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Wait, Rapunzel?"

Jack only smirked, and he walked to the office, "Hey, Mr. Krupp! Good to see you're well sir!" He greeted before the door slammed behind him.

Hiro let out a groan and leaned forward before putting his face into his hands. Walking by the main office, was Carrie and Rapunzel. The two girls were currently discussing their summer plans. Well, Rapunzel was doing the talking and she kept going on about how her party was going to go.

"So, I was thinking the best theme for the party. I've been going through a lot of ideas and I'm not sure of what to settle with." Rapunzel said, and she put the books she wasn't going to use on the desk.

Carrie was barely listening to a word she was saying. Her mind was still reeling over the performance Hiro gave this morning. She looked off to the side and she almost let out a gasp. There he was. He was sitting on a chair in Principal Krupp's office. He didn't notice she was there since he had his face in his hands. She wondered if she should just go up to him and say something.

"Maybe I should go with a rainforest theme or a fairy tale one. What do you think? Is that too much?" Rapunzel questioned, and she noticed her best friend wasn't listening to her, "Uh Carrie? You there?"

She looked to see where Carrie was looking, and she saw Hiro in the office. Now realizing what was going on, Rapunzel let out a soft giggle, "Oh I get it!" Carrie jumped and turned to her blonde friend, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go over there and talk to him!"

"What? No!" Carrie began but she had no time to argue. Rapunzel had already placed her hands on her shoulders and began to shove her to where Hiro was sitting, "But I don't know what to do!" she whispered harshly.

"Come on, just talk to him!" Rapunzel whispered back.

Carrie rolled her eyes but decided to go with it. She was here, and she might not get the chance. She walked over until she was right near Hiro and cleared her throat to get his attention. However, he didn't answer or even look up. He must have been so deep in thought that he didn't know she was there. She cleared her throat again only louder, but he still wouldn't look up. She gave up and looked at Rapunzel for help.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of irritation, "Just tap him." She said while demonstrating.

Carrie frowned and turned back to Hiro. She leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. Hiro let out a gasp of shock from being touched that he sat up straight in alarm. He looked to who tapped him and he found himself looking into Carrie's light brown eyes. In his sudden movement, he had scared her that she dropped her papers and books that were in her arms. Everything was scattered all around the tile floor and Hiro felt guilty for scaring her.

Carrie got down to gather her fallen things and Hiro joined her, "I'm really sorry." He began, and Carrie shook her head,

"It's fine. I was the one who scared you." She said, and she made way to grab a paper near her. Hiro was reaching for the same one that their hands touched.

Upon this happening, both felt a spark go off. It was faint, but it was enough to cause both teens to look at each other and quickly pull their hands away. A faint blush spread across their faces at that moment. There was a small awkward silence before Carrie was the first to break it,

"I uh…I wanted to say that I really liked your show."

Hiro was picking up a book and he nodded, "Yeah…" realizing what she said, he perked up and smiled at her, "Yeah! It was from Ryan Kaufman's latest video that I saw on YouTube."

He handed Carrie her book and the two stood up after all her things were off the floor, "Yeah, he's like a master of music!"

"Oh yeah! He's doing a concert next week in New York City!" Hiro said, and Carrie smiled at this,

"I know, Rapunzel is going to show it at her party!"

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Yup."

Once again, the two teens were back to the awkward silence. Neither wasn't sure what to say. Hiro however did have something in mind and since Carrie was here, he might as well ask, "So um…Carrie, speaking of the party. I was kinda…hoping that maybe I um…" He was starting to lose his nerve. He had to do it now or else he will regret it, "You know, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to this party with me. If you don't want to, then I completely understand!"

Carrie pondered for a moment, "Well, I was thinking that maybe I would…" Hiro was beginning to think she will refuse but, "Yes, I would love to go with you."

Hiro blinked. Did she actually say yes? "Really?"

"Yeah! It will be fun!" Carrie nodded to confirm he wasn't hearing things.

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Sick!"

"Huh?" Carrie blinked at his last comment and Hiro laughed,

"Sorry, it's my way of saying awesome."

"Oh. Okay." Carrie started laughing a little. She sure had a cute laugh that Hiro joined her.

Rapunzel came up right behind Carrie, "Come on, Carrie, we don't want to ruin the moment now do we?" she said, and she began to pull her friend away.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Carrie said, smiling at Hiro as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, I guess I'll call you later." Hiro said smiling back at her.

"Okay, bye!" Carrie was walking backwards that she didn't see the wall right behind her until she hit it. She let out a startled gasp as her hair fell into her face, "Oops! My bad, bye!" she pushed her hair out of her face and waved before walking off.

Hiro waved after her. "See? That wasn't so bad? I told you that all you had to do was just talk to him!" Rapunzel said to Carrie as the two girls walked down the hallway.

Hiro didn't know what to do but he felt delight overcome him, "Yes! She said yes!" he said jumping up and down for joy that caused Mrs. Puff to look up in surprise.

The girl of dreams said yes to going to the party with him! He forgot all about him being in trouble. All that mattered was that Carrie will be with him to watch Ryan Kaufman's concert. This was the happiest day of his life.

"Everyone, do the mambo!" He said, and he began to do the mambo dance he learned from Cass this morning.

He took Mrs. Puff's hand and with her still in the chair, he danced the mambo with her. She really had no idea what to say but went with it. Mr. Krupp and Jack came out of the office when they heard the noise going on.

"Yeah, you go Hiro! Dance with her, dude." Jack cheered his friend on, but Mr. Krupp was at his wit's end,

"Mrs. Puff!" He shouted to his secretary, "Get that boy's aunt on the phone at once!"

"Right away sir!" Mrs. Puff said right before she crashed into the wall.

* * *

Back at the Lucky Cat Café, Cass and Maddie were still serving the customers, "Maddie, I need another sandwich over at table seven!" Cass shouted to her friend.

"Coming, Cass!" Maddie said, and she went to work on a sandwich.

Then, the phone in the back started to ring. Maddie heard this, and she shouted, "Cass! Your phone is ringing!"

"Okay!" Cass wiped her hands on her apron and she walked to the back, "You can handle things from here right?"

"Of course. Go see what's going on." Maddie waved her hand and Cass went to answer the phone.

"Lucky Cat Café, Cass here." She said answering the phone.

"Ah yes, Miss Cass, this is Principal Krupp of Caricatury School," Mr. Krupp said as he was currently in his office. He got up to walk towards the window that looked out of his office, "I'm calling to talk about your nephew, Hiro Hamada."

"Hiro?" Cass felt something bad happened since the principal of the school was calling, "Oh no, is he hurt?"

"No, Miss Cass," Mr. Krupp said, his tone sounding very serious as well as angry. He glared at Hiro who was sitting comfortably in his chair, "He's in trouble!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Cass questioned for she never thought her nephew would get into any trouble.

"First of all, he dressed like some gang member." Mr. Krupp began, and Cass felt her blood go cold at this mention,

"Gang member?"

"Not only that but your so-called genius nephew caused the entire student body to go into riot!" Mr. Krupp went on, his tone no longer calm but full of rage.

"Riot? There is no way that Hiro would…" Cass began but Mr. Krupp would not hear of it,

"If I were you, Miss Cass, I would start rethinking of how you raise your nephew before he ends up in jail or the electric chair!" With that, Mr. Krupp hung up the phone sharply.

"Jail? The electric chair?" Cass couldn't take this anymore. She quickly sat down in a nearby chair before she could fall to the floor. She couldn't believe what Maddie said was true, even though it was just her going over the top.

Cass didn't know what to do at that moment. She had always thought she had raised Hiro right. It wasn't easy considering how gifted he was, but she did the best she could. Sure, he got into bot fights, but he quit that a long time ago. He said he was going to try to make a better future in Tadashi's name. So where did she go wrong? Maybe, Maddie was right. She wasn't spending enough time with her nephew.

"What am I going to do?" Cass whispered, and she put her face into her hands. She really was at a lost. She wished her sister was here. Maybe she would help in this situation.

She looked up to the fridge of where there was an old family photo she kept up there. It was a photo that was taken when she and her sister were just little girls and their father was there as well. She frowned before she stood up and walked to it. She noticed the location of where she, her sister, and dad were. They were fishing at a lake that was in Michigan. It was one of the happiest memories she ever had.

That was it. There was a way to help Hiro and keep him from doing anything troubling, "Lake Faith. That's it! Thanks sis and dad!" She turned and hurried out of the kitchen. There was still hope yet. Maddie was just giving another sandwich to the customer when Cass came up, "Lake Faith of Michigan!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Maddie asked in confusion at Cass's sudden outburst.

"You're right, Maddie, nothing beats family bond between parent and child!" Cass said while she hugged the child near her, "You said it yourself!"

"Well yeah but what brought this on?"

"Nothing! Just, take over for the moment! I need to get ready because I'm going to take my nephew fishing!" Cass began to dance, and she rushed to the house part of the building.

"Okay, that was really odd." Maddie whispered but she had gotten used to Cass's odd outbursts.


	3. Deep Sludge

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. I have been debating of when to post it. I had it already done of course, but writing these chapters isn't easy. Honestly writing in general is never easy. But yes, things are about to get worse for poor Hiro. Wonder what antics he will get into now.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the final bell of Caricatury School rang to indicate the last day of school was over. All the students ran out of there and they were all excited to start their summer vacation. They had over eight weeks to enjoy it and they were going to spend as much of it having fun as possible.

Hiro walked among the crowd in a slight daze. He was still thinking that he was going to the party with Carrie. He couldn't wait for that. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder and he looked up to see it was Kwan, "Cool concert, dude." He said, giving him a smile and he walked off.

Hiro blinked in shock. Kwan complimented him? He felt another hand go on his other shoulder and he turned to see Archie smiling at him, "That was really cool, Hiro, way to go."

"Thanks?" Hiro said, watching Archie walk back to his friends.

Veronica and Betty came up on each side of him, "Hey Hiro, that was really wicked." Veronica said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, are you busy later today?" Betty asked but before Hiro could reply, Rapunzel came up to the girls and shoved them both away,

"Stay away you two, he already belongs to Carrie." She said not feeling bad of what she's doing.

Relieved, Hiro continued to walk but he didn't get far since Danny came rushing up, "Hey Hiro!" he wrapped his arm around his friend's slim shoulders, "I heard what happened with Carrie! Way to go, buddy!"

"Yeah, thanks, Danny. No need to announce it to the whole world!" Hiro tried to brush it off like it was no big deal, but Danny shook his head,

"Hey come on! I had some doubts about your plan, but I guess it worked in the end. You should be proud!"

"So, you're not mad at me for getting you in trouble?" Hiro asked Danny since he still felt bad about earlier.

"No way! It wasn't your fault. Besides, who cares? The point is, you finally got a date with Carrie," Danny backed up and started to pump his fist in the air while chanting, "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro…"

"Oh no, Danny, don't do this." Hiro said very embarrassed. But Danny kept saying his name.

"Come on, Hiro! You go!" Jack shouted while joining in the chat.

To Hiro's surprise, the cheerleaders were also cheering his name, "Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!"

In a matter of seconds, the whole school was saying his name. He couldn't believe it. He went from a loser to a popular kid in one day. Did they really enjoy his performance that much? It would seem so. He could see all his fellow students all smiling at him while saying his name.

"Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!"

This day wasn't bad after all. He got a date with his dream girl and the school didn't find him to be a freak anymore. Smiling, he started to move away from the school. The crowd of students moved out of the way to let him through. As he by passed the bus, he high fived Miguel, Riley, Vanellope, Archie, and Trixie.

 _All I need is half a chance a second thought a second glance to prove_

 _I got whatever it takes_

Hiro put on his late brother's baseball cap backwards and the same pair of shades he wore before. He felt on top of the world now.

 _It's a piece of cake_

Hiro rushed by the elder ladies who were still waiting at the bus station and used a toy tire on a tree to jump high over a fence.

 _To stand out_

 _Above the crowd_

 _Even if I gotta shout out loud_

 _Till mine is the only face you'll see_

He then slid on a little kids' small water slide before he jumped over the fence again onto a spare skateboard Jake and Spud had nearby. He continued to skate towards the Lucky Cat Café.

 _Gonna stand out_

 _Stand out yeah_

 _Stand out yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Stand out_

 _Till mine is the only face you'll see_

Once he was near the café, he kicked the skateboard to Trixie who had been walking nearby. She accepted it gratefully and Hiro finished his trek by landing near his home.

 _Gonna stand out_

 _Till you notice me_

Upon coming on the scene, he took noticed of how his aunt was busy packing things onto her truck. He was confused at this sight, "Hey Aunt Cass, are you going somewhere?" He questioned as Cass was coming out with another suitcase.

"You bet, sweetie! It's going to be a long trip as well!" His aunt replied, a bright smile on her face.

"That's cool," Hiro didn't recall Cass ever telling him about going on a trip, but he'll roll with it, "Well if you're going to be gone for more than a month, can you be sure to drop me line. You might also want to give me a list of what you want me to do here."

"No need, honey, I hired a girl named Tiana to take over the café starting tomorrow." Cass said before she put the suitcase in the back of her truck.

"Tiana? Well okay. Again, have a safe trip, Aunt Cass." Hiro started to move towards the café, "I'm going to get ready for my own vacation."

Cass let out a laugh, "But Hiro, I'm not going on a trip by myself. This vacation is going to be me and my best friend!"

Hiro stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Cass, "You mean Mrs. Fenton? I thought Danny said she was going with him on some camping trip. Are you going with them? Would be kinda awkward since it was supposed to be just the two of them."

"No silly. It's not Maddie," Cass shook her head before she finally dropped the bomb, "It's going to be you, Hiro."

Hearing this, Hiro stared in shock. Did he just hear that right? "Whoa, what?"

Cass rushed over to him, "You heard me! I'm taking you with me on a vacation! Isn't that exciting?" she suddenly enveloped a still surprised Hiro in a hug, "This will give us a chance to spend some quality time together!"

"Unbelievable…" Was all Hiro could mutter.

He had nothing against Aunt Cass. He loved her very much and she was one cool aunt. The only problem is, he had other plans for the summer. Why did now of all times did she want to spend some "quality time" with him? He didn't know what to do or think at the moment.

"Speaking of which, I have a present for you! Just hang on!" Cass backed away before she ran to a box she had near the truck and she came back with some clothes.

"Wait, what are…?" Hiro began but he finally saw what she had with her, "Don't put those on me! What are you doing?"

"Come on, Hiro! I want you to wear these! They will fit you just fine. In fact, these are the same fishing gear your mother used to wear when she was about your age!" Cass said, and Hiro blinked up at her,

"Mom…wore these? Fishing gear? Wait, we're going fishing?"

"Of course! Oh! And speaking of which, I saved the best for last." Cass gave the clothes to Hiro before she held out another box only it was smaller. She blew the dust away, "This has been handed down for generations. This was your mother's as well, and I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it too. Here you go, sweetie."

She opened the box for Hiro to see a…stick? "What is that? A stick?"

"No, silly, it's a fishing pole." She put it together and placed it on the box Hiro was still holding before she walked back to her truck.

Despite not wanting to wear the fishing gear, Hiro also didn't want to disturb the memory his mother had on them. He sighed before he gently put down the box and walked over to his aunt. She was still going on about the trip they will be taking,

"You see, Hiro, when your mom and I were young, your grandpa would take us on a summer cross road trip to Lake Faith in Michigan. Not every summer mind you, but it was nice to spend time with my sister and my dad," Cass let out a sigh as nostalgia hit her, "Those were some good memories. If Tadashi were still alive, it would have been nice to take both of you on this trip to share all the good times I had with your mother."

Hiro winced slightly at the mention of his late brother. He and Cass were still a little torn of having to lose him, "Uh yeah, that's great Aunt Cass. I mean, I had no idea you and mom went on a fishing trip together." He began as carefully as he could since he would have been open to this idea had it not been for the plans he had this summer already.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. This trip is more than just going to Lake Faith to fish. We're also going to be enjoying all the sights your grandpa took us. I have the map he used right here," Cass held up a slight worn out paper before opening it and laid on the hood of her truck, so Hiro could see. He felt his jaw drop when he saw all the lines there was on the map, "You see? We'll take the same routes and go to the same stops as well."

"But, at that rate, this trip will take at least several weeks, Aunt Cass! Maybe longer if we get distracted!" Hiro pointed out and Cass nodded,

"Exactly! Getting to the destination is half the fun! After all, the journey is what counts, not the goal!"

Hiro shook his head and pushed the map away, "I'm sorry, Aunt Cass, but I'm not doing this."

Cass bend over to make sure the map was okay since it was one of the few things she had left of her father and sister, "Be careful, honey, this map is pretty old, and I have a lot of memories of this. Besides, that's not what is important," she placed her hand on Hiro's shoulders, "My dad used to say that Lake Faith would give you anything you desire if you just believe it."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Yeah, very nice, Aunt Cass, really. But I seriously can't do this trip. I was supposed to go to this big summer party next week!" He said in hopes his aunt would not go through with this.

"Hiro sweetie, please, you can go to a party some other time," Cass shook her head while folding up the map, "Besides, parties are not as important as spending time with your family."

The young genius let out a sigh. There was no way his aunt could be talked out of this. When she set her mind on something, it was hard to make her change her mind. He decided to take other routes in hopes she would reconsider, "But, who's going to watch Mochi?"

Mochi was the Hamada's pet cat. The fact Hiro and Cass will be gone for probably over a month, someone had to look after their cat.

"Tiana of course. I gave her a list of all the things Mochi needs." Cass replied for she had made sure to plan well ahead.

"And the Café?"

"Again, it will run just fine with Tiana looking after it. She has shown what a good hard worker she is. If she needs back up, she told me her best friend Belle is willing to give it a shot. They're both such nice girls. Though I told Belle doing everything by the book isn't the same as doing it in real life." Cass continued to put the rest of the boxes in bed of her truck.

Hiro was starting to lose hope. He had run out of other things that will put a damper on this trip. Now what is he supposed to do? There was one last thing. He would just have to keep his foot down and not budge. He never thought he would have to do that to his own aunt, but he had no other choice.

"Now, that everything has been packed, let's get in, Hiro! We need to get this trip started!" Cass said while opening the passenger door.

"No." Hiro said firmly, and he folded his arms.

To his surprise, Cass gave him a frown and she turned away, "All right, I guess I will have to go all alone here. Talk to myself, all alone. Fishing out on a lake, all alone." She said in such a fake sad voice Hiro resisted the urge to laugh out loud,

"Oh well?" he shrugged, and Cass turned back towards him,

"Hiro, this is serious! Get in the truck!"

"No." Hiro slammed the door shut and Cass gave him a small glare before opening it again,

"Just hop in!"

"No way!"

"Ugh, come on, Hiro," Cass had enough, and she suddenly grabbed ahold of Hiro, who let out a cry of surprise, "Get in the truck!"

Hiro struggled to get free, but Cass was stronger than she looked despite only being a bit bigger than him. She managed to get him inside the truck and she put his seatbelt on him.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro whined but his aunt merely smiled,

"Good! We're ready to take off!" She closed the door before rushing to the other side of the truck, "Get ready for a new adventure, Hiro!" she said to her nephew.

"Aunt Cass, why are you doing this to me!" He asked, looking downright upset of the whole thing.

"Because I don't want you to go to jail or the electric chair!" Cass reached over before she hugged Hiro tightly.

Hearing her say this caused him to be very confused, "Jail? The electric chair? Aunt Cass, I'm not…"

But Cass interrupted him, "I'm not giving up on you, honey," she leaned back to look at him directly in the eyes, "Together, we'll work this whole thing out."

"Work this out? But Aunt Cass…!"

"No buts, Hiro, don't argue with me. Your aunt knows what's best. Here, hold on to this all right?" Cass gave Hiro the old fishing rod.

"But…" Hiro began but it was no use. They were going on this trip whenever he liked it or not. So much for this day turning out to be great. It suddenly had to take a nosedive with his aunt wanting to spend the summer with him. Terrific.

"Goodbye, café! Goodbye Mochi! Goodbye street! See you soon!" Cass waved to the closed-up café before she began to drive off down the road.

Hiro leaned against the open window to mutter, "Goodbye, hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Carrie…" Hiro sat up straight at the realization.

He had been so busy arguing with Cass about this trip he forgot that he would have to tell Carrie he couldn't make it to the party with her after all. He forgot to exchange cell phone numbers with her. Not that it would have mattered. Besides, he wanted to do this in person.

He looked back at his aunt, "Aunt Cass? Can we do a quick detour first? I need to talk to someone." He said, and Cass frowned at this,

"Now? But we have to get going."

"Please, Aunt Cass? This won't take long, I promise!" Hiro begged while giving his aunt the big Bambi eyes.

Cass let out a sigh, "All right, where is this person you need to talk to?" Hiro gave her the directions and Cass drove up to a small house building on a corner of a street. Once they were near, Hiro got out before walking towards it, "Remember to make it quick, sweetie. We have to put some road behind us."

Hiro started to mumble under his breath, "Cancel your first date in less than an hour," he rang the doorbell, "Must be some kind of lame old record."

He soon heard the door open and he glanced up to see a tall slightly large young woman. She had to be at least a few years older than him. She looked a bit like Carrie, only with light brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and she wore a red shirt with blue jeans and white flats. Right now, she didn't look at all happy to see him. The way she had her arms folded and glaring down at him made her look a little intimidating. It also didn't help she was tall and a bit on the large side,

"Can I help you with something, kid?" she finally asked.

"Uh yeah! Is Carrie home?" Hiro questioned, and the young woman raised a brow,

"Carrie? Why do you want to see my little sister? What business do you have with her? What's your name anyway?" she asked, suspiciously.

This must be Carrie's older sister that she mentioned. Dang, she was kind of scary and apparently over protective of Carrie. Hiro used to have an older sibling, so he understood. However, he was on time crunch, "Well, my name is Hiro Hamada and I was wondering if I could talk to her real quick."

"Sorry, but that name doesn't ring any bells. And I don't think my little sister has any business with you."

"Uh okay…if that's the case, I guess I will go then." Hiro said as he didn't want to piss off this girl any more than she was right now. He really wanted to talk to Carrie but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Lilly!" Hiro was relieved to see Carrie come out from behind her sister, "Lilly, are you trying to scare Hiro? He's a friend from school!"

Lilly's glare disappeared as she smiled down at Carrie, "Scare? Of course not! I was just making sure this boy wasn't just some weird stalker."

"Well, he's not. Like I said, he's just a friend of mine. No need to intimidate him. Now go back inside." Carrie said giving her older sister an unimpressed look.

"Of course, lil sis," Lilly continued to smile sweetly at Carrie. She sent a death glare right at Hiro, who backed away when she leaned towards him and poked him on the chest, "But know this, I'll be watching you, boy."

"Uh…okay?" He managed to say, feeling a little terrified right about now.

Lilly kept her glare until she was inside the house. Carrie rolled her eyes, "Sorry about my sister, Hiro, she's just a little overprotective of me. Of course, you just saw that first hand."

"Hey, it's okay, I totally understand." Hiro replied while waving it off. Sure, Lilly kind of scared him but he got why. If Tadashi was here, he would have done the same.

"I just wish she would quit it. I can handle myself anyway." Carrie said while looking off to the side.

Hiro knew he had something important to say but he couldn't help but see just how pretty she was. He smiled dreamily at her while she kept ranting about her sister. He was pushed out of his wandering thoughts when she questioned,

"Anyway, you wanna have a seat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Hiro rushed over before he placed his hands on Carrie's waist and helped her sit on the top of the concrete slap that connected to the steps of the house.

"Watch your hands, boy!" Lilly said from the door.

Hiro backed away quickly while smiling sheepishly and Carrie shouted in irritation, "Lilly!"

Lilly closed the door again, "Sorry. You just can't be too sure with boys."

Carrie rolled her eyes and glanced back at Hiro, "I swear, she will lighten up to you eventually. I'm sure especially by the time we have to go to the party."

Hiro felt his mood drop at the mention of the party. It was time to tell her, "Yeah, I uh, that's the reason I came over." He said slowly before he sat up beside her on the slab.

"I'm really looking forward to it, Hiro." Carrie added, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I was…too." Hiro began, and Carrie frowned at what he said,

"Was?" So that's why he came over. She felt her mood drop and she got down from the slab.

"You see, my aunt went into super hyper spend family time mood out of nowhere," Hiro started to say but Carrie was thinking of the worst of it,

"Hiro, if you didn't want to go with me, you could have said so."

"What? No!" Hiro jumped down and tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away, "Carrie, I swear, I wanted to go with you!"

"It's fine, really. It was just a stupid party."

"That's not it. My aunt surprised me with a trip and I tried to back out, but she wouldn't let me."

"I guess I will just go with someone else." Upon hearing Carrie say this, Hiro felt his heart drop.

"Someone else?" He repeated, and Carrie let out a sigh,

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later, Hiro." She walked to the door to go inside.

Hiro tried to rack his mind for any ideas. Despite him being a genius, even he wasn't good at thinking things at the last moment. The thought of Carrie going with another boy was making him panic. He didn't want to think of that. Another guy going with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, hugging her, or even worse…kissing her! That thought alone caused him to blurt out,

"Carrie, wait!" She stopped but kept her head lowered, "My aunt is uh…"

' _Think of something!_ ' He thought.

"My aunt is taking me to Ryan Kaufman's concert in New York!" He finally said.

' _…I'm dead._ '

Carrie looked up, her face showing her doubt on this lie, "Let me get this straight, your aunt is taking you clear across the country just to see Ryan Kaufman's concert?"

When she put it like that, it did sound pretty stupid. But Hiro had to go with it, "Well you see, my aunt…she uh…she knew Ryan!" Another lie of course but it sounded convincing, at least he hoped so, "Yeah! She used to babysit him when he was younger! He still talks to her from time to time since she was such a great babysitter! She even helps him perform on her time off!"

Carrie still looked a little doubtful. Before another word can be said, a horn was heard. Hiro and Carrie glanced over to see Cass waving from her truck, "Come on, Hiro! Let's get this show on the road!" she called to her nephew.

"Uh…just a minute, you cool aunt of mine!" Hiro waved back.

Cass beamed at this before she sat back in her truck. Carrie glanced back at Hiro, "So, you're really serious about this whole thing?" she asked, and Hiro could see she bought it.

"Absolutely!" He nodded, feeling guilt at the bottom of his stomach. He hated that he lied to Carrie, but he had no other choice, "So, you're not going to go with someone else to the party, are you?"

"Well, maybe…" Carrie looked unsure and Hiro said further,

"Because, I was hoping I could wave to you. You know on stage before Ryan does his final number."

"This is incredible, Hiro." Carrie said, as she really meant it while she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiro gently took her hand in his own. He felt a little flustered at the fact he was close to her and that he was holding her hand right now, "I wouldn't make something up that wasn't incredible, Carrie."

There was a pause before Carrie suddenly leaned over and gave Hiro a kiss on the cheek. This surprised him, and his cheeks flushed red. He let go of her hand before he started to walk down the steps towards his aunt's truck. That kiss left him in a dream like daze. Wow. He smiled at Carrie while waving to her.

"Have a great time at the concert, Hiro." She waved back.

"Yeah…yeah…" he mumbled under his breath and turned around.

"I'll see you in TV!" she added that caused Hiro to come out of his dream like state. He remembered everything he just told her was a flat out lie. And this caused his mood to spiral downward in a matter of seconds.

"I'm in deep sludge." He whispered for he put himself in a hole and he can't get out of it.

He got into the truck and Cass began to drive off. Hiro looked back at the house, and Carrie was still there waving to him. He wondered if this was probably going to be the last time he ever saw her smile at him like that.


End file.
